Summoned Skull
| romaji_name = Dēmon no Shōkan | trans_name = Summoned Daemon | image = SummonedSkull-MIL1-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Normal | level = 6 | atk = 2500 | def = 1200 | passcode = 70781052 | vilore = Một con quỷ với sức mạnh bóng tối khiến kẻ thù hoảng loạn. Trong số các quái thú Ma Quỷ, con quái thú này tự hào với sức mạnh nổi trội hơn hẳn. (Lá này luôn được xem là lá "Archfiend".) | lore = A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force. (This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.) | fr_lore = Démon dont les pouvoirs diaboliques désorientent l’ennemi. Parmi les monstres de Type Démon, ce monstre a une force considérable. (Cette carte est toujours traitée comme une carte ‟Archdémon”.) | de_lore = Ein Unterweltler, der seine Gegner mit dunklen Kräften verwirrt. Er ist einer der mächtigsten Unterweltler. (Diese Karte wird immer als „Erzunterweltler‟-Karte behandelt.) | it_lore = Un demone che confonde i nemici con i suoi poteri oscuri. Tra tutti i mostri di Tipo Demone, questo vanta una forza considerevole. (Questa carta è sempre considerata come una carta ‟Arcidemone".) | pt_lore = Um demônio com poderes das trevas para confundir o inimigo. Entre os monstros do tipo demônio, é dos mais fortes. (Este card é tratado como um card ‟Arquidemônio".) | es_lore = Un demonio con poderes oscuros para confundir al enemigo. Entre los monstruos de Tipo Demonio, este monstruo alardea de considerable fuerza. (Esta carta se trata siempre como una carta "Archidemonio"). | ja_lore = の を い、 の を わす[[Archfiend|デーモン]]。[[Fiend| ]][[Type| ]]ではかなり な[[ATK| ]]を る。 | zh_lore = 使用黑暗力量迷惑人心的惡魔。在惡魔族中以相當強大的力量著稱。 | ko_lore = 어둠의 힘을 사용하여, 사람의 마음을 유혹하는 데몬. 악마족 중에서도 상당히 강력한 힘을 자랑한다. | eds_lore = A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force. | tsc_lore = A skeletal fiend that fools people with the power of darkness. It is among the stronger of the fiend types. | wc6_lore = A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force. | gx1_lore = A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Basic 1-B (Ultra Rare) Basic 2-C (Rare) Power Destructions (Rare) Invitation to the Dark (Rare) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx02_sets = First Monster (Ultra Rare) | ntr_sets = Magician's Soul (Rare) | sdd_sets = B. Skull Dragon (Rare) Cyber Harpie (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc5_sets = Yugi Standard Volume 1 (Super Rare) All Monsters (Common) All cards (Common) | wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Super Rare) Special Gift Collection (Super Rare) Fiend Collection A (Ultra Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 1 (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 2 (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 1 (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 2 (Common) | wc08_sets = Card Downloads (21st December 2007) | ygo_sets = Pack 1 Pack 6 | eds_sets = Harpie Lady (Rare) | tsc_dc = 279 | wc6_dp = 5200 | tsc_number = 022 | dm1_number = 022 | archseries = Archfiend | related_to_archseries = * Red-Eyes * Toon * Zombie counterpart | fm_for = B. Skull Dragon | misc = Archetype condition | database_id = 4028 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0018 }}